Is He Mine?
by Lynsanity
Summary: It has been quiet a while since Ultrons defeat. Iris is raising the twins with the help of her now best friend, Vision. She thinks he is the perfect friend. He doesn't want to be just friends. She starts to think the same when one of the twins calls him "Daddy"... Mini continuation of Sleep Like a Baby Tonight. Vision X Iris. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely Ravens~ I'm afraid it's time for another fanfiction. This one will be pretty weird. Vision and our beautiful Iris are paired together. It had been quite a bit since the whole Ultron ordeal. That reminds me, I have the official nickname of "The lemoness" or "The Lemon Queen". Mom are you proud? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

WARNING! LEMONS!

 **Is He Mine?**

"Vision, can you hand me that file?" I don't look up from my desk, my eyes glued to the messy papers and occasionally looking up at my computer screen. I hold my hand out without thinking and can feel the folder against my palm. Still not looking up, I mutter thank you under my breath. School admission forms are difficult. Spade has never had to see a doctor, should I just list Banner as her pediatrician? And James doesn't have abandonment issues... Why do I have to tell the counselors this? All I want is them to go to a public school. I'm not enrolling them into a brainwashing facility. Maybe I should have took Steve's advice and homeschooled the two. This is the fourth school they have been in and they are both only in second grade.

The first school, Spade swallowed twelve batteries. She had brought them to school and showed the class saying it was her 'special talent'. The teacher called the hospital and she was suspended for reckless actions. Which was stupid in my opinion. A kindergartner that does reckless stuff is normal. Spade was fine, her body had no effect and took the batteries in like chicken nuggets.

The second time was Spade again. She got into an argument with another little girl and melted a pack of crayons in the girls hair. I had to pay for the hair appointments to get the melted wax out. Spade also got a sundae from Tony for her response to the girls taunts. Which I had a lovely talk with him about later.

The third time was actually James, which shocked me. When I got the call, I didn't believe them at first. James is too sweet to cause any real harm. A few boys and girls started teasing him about his eyes. They said that it was because I was a whore of a mom and slept with freaks. I'm happy he cared about what they said, but he didn't handle it too good. James punched one of the boys and tried to choke him. Guess extreme violence runs in the family.

Maybe I am a terrible mother. I didn't get a guide book on how to raise these hybrid kids. They are indeed different then most. However, there is one person who can calm them. Vision. He had been there for me since day one. He was with me at the hospital when I gave birth. He was even there when my water broke. No matter what, he was always there. He still is. I feel bad that I haven't been giving him any attention lately. I just have had so much to worry about.

I finally look up from my work and over at Vision. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed. Spade had gotten him to play Barbies, but he had no clue what to do. He even tried to argue that the dolls shouldn't be able to talk since they aren't alive. She was getting frustrated trying to explain that you are the one that makes them talk.

"Barbie has terrible choice in men. Ken has no way of providing for her. She is the more financially stable one." Vision tells her and Spade throws her Barbies down.

"MOMMY! Vision isn't listening to me!"

I chuckle and stand from my seat, my legs a little sore from not moving for so long. I walk over and swoop her up in my arms. Her small arms wrapping around my neck.

"Well maybe you aren't playing nice? Maybe Vision wants to play his way." She pouts and I kiss her cheek. James is laying around the arm of a chair fast asleep with spaghetti dried and stuck to his face from dinner. "Okay time for bed."

Spade whines and squirms in my arms, already starting to throw a tantrum. "No! I'm not tired!" Tears well in her eyes and she glares at me.

Vision gets up now and looks her in the eye "Spade. Your mother said its time for bed." Her mouth immediately closes and she nods, her tears stopping as if on cue. He's always had that effect on her. I think maybe it's the fear of disappointing him. She kisses my cheek and says goodnight in a now sweet tone. Vision gently takes her from my arms and carries both children to their room. I am just about to return to my work, sitting back in my chair when I hear Spade down the hall.

"Goodnight daddy."

Daddy?

My heart nearly stops. Did she mean Vision? Had she called Vision daddy? Does she think he is her father? Oh my god, what if Vision gets upset that she called him that? Will he become upset with me for letting her call him that?

Many questions run though my head, afraid of the answers. Vision walks back into the main room smiling softly at me. He doesn't look angry. Should I bring it up? No, I should pretend I didn't hear it. He walks over and leans over my shoulder, inspecting the papers.

"Who will you enlist as their father?" Out of all the things he had to ask, it was that? Are you kidding me?

"I um... I had figured I'd just write 'none' or something like that. They don't need to know. He's gone anyway." He nods at my answer and his expression is serious now. Did that upset him? I never know with Vision. I can never tell when he is upset, he always has that blank expression on his face. I can feel the warmth that he was radiating disappear from my back and I frown. I look to my right to see him moving away from me almost uncomfortably.

"Maybe I should write down your human name." He looked at me confused for a moment and then shocked. He did have a human name. He picked it himself. Victor Shade. I thought it was cute. He seemed really happy when I said I liked it too.

"Are... Are you sure that's alright? Would you mind?" I smile at his question and stand back up

"Vision, why wouldn't it be alright? You are with them everyday and... I heard Spade call you daddy." His eyes advert down in what looks to be shame. Not what I was expecting. I guess I still figured he'd be upset with me. I walk closer and lift my hand up to his cheek, making him look at me in the eyes "Vision, I'm not mad about it."

"Are you sure? I thought that it wouldn't be appropriate." He asks and looks at me with those sweet blue tech eyes. I chuckle and nod.

"I was worried you would be mad at me for letting them call you that. Vision, you are the closest thing they have to a father. I'm glad they think that of you. You can be called that if you want, they just need to know that we aren't something." He flinched a little and tries to step back.

"Okay, I understand." He looks away and has an obvious frown plastered on his lips. Wait, why is he frowning? Did I say something again? Shit, I need to learn to stop talking. I think hard and try to correct my mistake.

"Vision, I didn't mean it like that. We are something. You are my best friend! I didn't mean it, I swea-" I'm interrupted by his lips pressing to mine. My eyes widen and I blush bright red, almost matching his skin color. He pulls back and looks at me with his serious face like before.

"Iris, I hope you see that I don't wish to be just best friends."

I stare at him shocked and trying to process what had just happened. I always thought Vision was only comfortable with being only friends. He never showed signs of liking me before. What the hell does someone do in this situation? Do I kiss back? Do I tell him that I like him too?

"I apologize, I shouldn't have done that so abruptly." He turns to walk off and I grab his wrist. My hold is tight so he can't slip away. Vision looks at me, expecting me to say something. I don't. Only staying quiet and staring.

Minutes pass and he still waits for me to speak. Maybe he expects yelling or a slap on the face, but he just waits for something to happen. My lips part slightly as I want to say something. I don't know what though. The sentence is caught in my throat. Finally, as if I coughed to get it out, I manage to say something.

"S-Stay the night with me." A blush creeps back up my neck and he steps closer.

"Alright..." He rubs the back of my hand softly and I gently pull him to my room. He follows quietly. I open the door and pull him to the bed, standing in front of it with the back of my legs against the edge. He looks at me questionably, wanting some form of an okay.

"I do love you Vision. Don't think you are a reminder of Ultron. I just want you with me, okay? So just...stay." He pulls me into a hug and I rest my head on his chest. Vision doesn't have a heart, he has wires. There was no drum in his chest, only silence. It was heavenly and beautiful. He could never be a replacement for Ultron. In fact, he didn't remind me of him at all. Maybe Jarvis, but that's it. Vision was innocent with his emotions. He spoke his mind and did everything he could to make me happy. I do love him. I just didn't know it until now. Maybe I was scared. I don't think I could handle another loss. Ultron betrayed me though. Vision would never do that. He couldn't.

"Vision is it possible for you to make love to me?" I have no clue where the sudden courage came from, but I seriously don't care. I wanted to say it. He pulls back to look at me. A big smile on his face. He looks as if he is about to thank me for saying it. Soft lips press to mine like before, but this time a bit more passionately. My hands raise to cup his cheeks and I didn't feel cold metal. Something I could never get from Ultron. The warmth of a kiss. His hands wrap just under my butt to lift up under my legs and lay me down on the bed. I reach to undo my skinny jeans and he stops me.

"Please let me do this. You have no idea how much I've wanted to call you mine. Even if this is only a one time thing that you will allow. Trust me, I've yearned for you for a long time." You. Not this. Not just sex. Just me. I smile and let him undo my jeans, watching as he slides them off and discards them to the floor. My shirt is next. He lifts me just a little to remove it along with my bra. Which I have no clue how he got it undone so fast. Then again, I don't care. His hands trail back down my stomach and tug down my panties. I was about to ask about his suit and cape, but they dissipated before I could and he was left naked . He sits up so he's on his knees and I take a good look. Vision is so handsome. Wait... He didn't have a member when he popped out of the craddle. I look between his legs and see a half hard eight inches.

"Vision, how on earth did you get that!?" I sit up quickly and he chuckles

"I modified my form. Not like how Ultron made his. Mine is real. It's like a normal mans." I reach out and decide to give a test stroke. My fingers coiling around the length. Damn it's actually pretty thick. He hisses in pleasure and looks down at me "And sensitive."

I smile and start stroking slowly, wanting to get him fully erect. Soft grunts escaped his lips every few seconds. It was nice seeing that he was liking such a simple thing. When it stood completely hard and twitching, I knew he'd want more. "Iris, can I please put it inside you?" He begs and runs a hand through my hair. I blush once more and hum.

"Mm hm. Let me get it wet first." I lean closer and lick up the base, getting him to moans loudly. Damn this was awesome, he gives more reactions than Ultron did. I suck and lick along the length, trying to coat it as best as possible. When I felt like it was wet enough, I lay back and spread my legs "Okay just go slow. It's been a while." He nods and positions the tip at my entrance. This was so exciting! I mean, I liked him a lot and he was the most amazing guy who cares about my children. This was beyond perfect. I give a small smile and he presses forward, pushing the tip in. This time I'm the one who moans out. Making him grin and push more in.

When he got about halfway inside me, a familiar stinging appeared. He was really big and this was definitely a tight fit from not having a partner in what felt like forever. I can tell he is worried about hurting me when he slows. Vision, just get it over with. I grow impatient and use my legs to force him all the way in. With him being fully hard, this meant I had ten inches in me. There was a dull ache and I groaned.

"Am I hurting you? Should I pull out?" I shake my head and he stays still for my sake.

"Move." I give the signal and he slides half way out before pressing back in. We both moan loudly and he continues his movements. My androids hands grabs onto my hips and he starts to thrust rather quickly, hitting deep inside me. The room is filled with panting and moaning and we lock eyes. The pressure building in my abdomen. We don't once break our gaze, his hips hitting against me roughly. In fact, he's starting so go very rough. My androids hands move from my hips to my thighs. His nails digging into my flesh.

I tighten around him and moan his name. The thrusts don't stop until a few minutes after, he grunts and empties himself in me. We both take a moment to catch our breaths and I chuckle. "That was awesome! We sort of skipped foreplay though."

"Iris, we aren't done. I have extremely high stamina and greatly wish to continue." He rubs my thighs softly and I bite my lip and nod.

"Alright... Go ahead."

He leans down close to my ear and whispers softly. "Just know you will be taking several rounds." I whimper and blush, immediately getting turned on again. I was about to ask him when he would start thrusting when he begins to ram hard into me. I reach up and claw down his arms, moaning loud. Thank God the walls were soundproof, curtesy of Tony. He grinds his hips hard into mine and after around twenty minutes, I can feel his body shake as he climaxes again. He doesn't stop as promised, only turning me on my side and holding my leg to his chest as he continues thrusting quickly.

Hours pass and he was still pounding into me with no signs of slowing down. My voice was horse from yelling his name and so much moaning. My hips and stomach were also sore. We had gotten into another position, my back against his chest and we both were on our sides. Looking down, there was a visible bulge in my abdomen where his member was in me. I had what I believe to be eight loads in me and to be honest, it felt incredible. Finally his hips slow and come to a complete stop. Make that nine loads. He pulls me closer by wrapping an arm around my waist and nuzzling his head against my shoulder.

"I love you, Iris. I always have."

I smile and close my eyes. "I love you too Vision..."

He kisses the back of my neck and hugs me close. "Then may I ask something of you?" I nod, starting to fall asleep. "Since the twins can call me father, can I call you my wife?"

My eyes shoot wide open and I grin big. I could marry him. He wants me to be his wife? I can't believe he could love me that much. Shouldn't we take this slow? Oh fuck it all.

"Hm... Iris Shade...Has a nice ring."


	2. Side Note

To those wondering. The reason why there was a *ahem* bulge *cough* was because I wanted to portray just how thin Iris was after Ultron died. Very stressful on her. Plus, two half human kids? That's a lot for her to handle.

Oh...and yes, it was...very sticky. She doesn't care for foreplay. In fact, the pain makes her feel more human.

Thank you darlings!


End file.
